Primavera
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Dégel, Asmita y Defteros comparten una tarde en primavera. Yaoi. Defteros/Asmita. Oneshot. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 100 inclusive.


Comentarios introductorios:

1) Todavía no sabemos nada acerca de la verdadera identidad de Defteros, "el demonio de isla Kanon". Lo único seguro es que en el pasado debió tener alguna especie de trato cercano con Asmita, y Dégel lo conoce lo suficiente como para confiarle a Tenma (qué peligro, por diox). Por lo tanto, todo lo que se refiere al pasado conjunto de estos tres está sujeto a especulación.

En este fic, de poca base científica, imagino uno de los muchos pasados posibles. Sucede en el Santuario; Defteros entrena allí y conoce a algunos de los que ya sabemos dorados, aunque todo detalle adicional fue oportunamente omitido. Su personalidad, así como las de Asmita y Dégel, no condice con la personalidad "actual" que vemos en el manga. Los tres son bastante más jóvenes y, así como hemos visto que Dégel era alegre y descontracturado cuando adolescente (Bluegrad y ainda mais), creo que lo mismo podría extenderse a los demás. En otras palabras, están muy OOC!

2) El "go" es un juego de mesa de origen oriental, se sospecha que tiene sus orígenes en la India o China hace muuuucho tiempo. Las reglas son simples: dos jugadores se enfrentan, uno con fichas blancas y el otro con negras, en una especie de ajedrez primigenio. El tablero consiste en una cuadrícula de 19 x 19. Las fichas se llaman "piedras" y el tablero "goban" (en la terminología japonesa). A veces los jugadores se refieren al centro del tablero como "tenten" (no porque sus coordenadas sean 10-10, sino por la referencia al "cielo" (ten, en japonés)). Para más información consultar con Asmita cerca del final del fic.

Quiero aclarar que el motivo de que Dégel anuncie las coordinadas de las jugadas en voz alta es que Asmita no puede verlas x.x El pobre tiene que jugar de memoria.

* * *

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi y el Kuru.

* * *

PRIMAVERA

Suave como rocío, caía la tarde en el Santuario. La primavera salpicaba los campos de verde y oro, los nuevos brotes se agitaban en la brisa como celebrando el renacer de su vida. Defteros dejó que el agua fresca del arroyo limpiara sus heridas y luego se vistió con una muda de ropa limpia. La práctica del día había sido particularmente severa y extensa, no había comido nada y mucho menos tenido tiempo para descansar. A sus diecisiete años, se le exigía tanto o más que a un adulto. Trepó por una loma y dirigió la vista hacia la blanca sucesión de templos que se erguían, orgullosos, toda Grecia a sus pies. O mejor dicho, todo el mundo.

Llegó a la onceava morada con las primeras estrellas. No anunció su presencia antes de entrar; discretamente traspuso el umbral y buscó la fuente de luz tenue que provenía de la biblioteca. Sentados sobre una vieja alfombra, Virgo y Acuario se encontraban en medio de una partida de _go_. A juzgar por el número de piedras que cubrían el tablero, hacía bastante que habían comenzado. No queriendo interrumpir, el muchacho se acomodó calladamente a un costado y los observó en silencio. Dégel tenía los lentes puestos y los ojos fijos en el juego; lo saludó con un gesto ausente mientras que Asmita, que se veía igualmente absorto, le sonreía con afecto. Se trataba de una reunión informal y privada, así que no vestían armaduras.

Hasta ahora no habían develado el misterio de cómo ese juego de _go_ en particular había llegado al Santuario. Dégel lo había encontrado arrumbado en una de las recámaras del patriarca, cubierto de polvo y olvidado del mundo. Ante su mención Sage le había dicho que podía quedárselo, y desde entonces los tres se reunían regularmente para jugar. Para Defteros esas tardes compensaban con creces cualquier penuria que pasara durante los entrenamientos. Amaba la compañía de esos dos. Asmita estiró un brazo hacia él y Defteros lo tomó de la mano con delicadeza. Sus amigos.

—Dégel va ganando. De nuevo —se lamentó el caballero de Virgo, aunque una sonrisa todavía aleteaba en sus labios. El mencionado se abstuvo de hacer comentarios; se limitó a tomar de sus piedras con elegancia y colocarla en una esquina particularmente abarrotada del _goban_.

—17-4 —dijo el acuariano en voz alta, tras lo cual se permitió por primera vez intercambiar una mirada con el recién llegado. Asmita frunció el ceño y pareció perderse de nuevo en la partida.

—Es porque de noche se pasa leyendo estrategia de _go_. Lo salvan sus libros —bromeó Defteros.

El virginiano rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa —dijo con convicción—. Es un juego muy intuitivo.

—Además —intervino Dégel—, es imposible aplicar lo de los libros con Asmita. Es demasiado impredecible.

—Muchas gracias. 18-4. —Al oír las coordenadas, el acuariano inmediatamente ubicó allí una de las piedras de su oponente.

Mientras los otros dos volvían a su juego, la mente de Defteros se permitió retroceder en el tiempo, a sus primeras reuniones. En realidad en ese entonces no eran tres, sino cuatro.

_Al oír acerca del descubrimiento de ese exótico juego, Kardia inmediatamente había querido participar. Se presentaba siempre que acordaban un encuentro, luciendo ligeramente más elegante que de costumbre. A Defteros siempre le había parecido curioso._

_Esa noche el escorpiano acababa de perder con Asmita y se negaba a ceder su asiento de acuerdo con lo dictado por la etiqueta del juego. Exigió una segunda oportunidad y Dégel ocupó el lugar contrario con un suspiro. A los diez minutos ya no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Exasperado, tomó el cuenco con sus piedras negras y las desparramó por todo el tablero bajo la mirada atónita de los otros tres._

_—Ya me tienen harto —había bufado—. Dégel, eres un tramposo._

_—Tranquilízate, Kardia, es solo un juego. Y tú no crees que Dégel haga trampa —saltó Asmita, preocupado._

_—Me tranquilizo si quiero, lamebotas._

_—Escorpio —le llamó la atención Defteros, visiblemente molesto. El caballero lo ignoró y se puso de pie, no sin antes fulminar a Dégel con la mirada—. Acepta las derrotas como un hombre o búscate otro lugar para pasar la tarde._

_Acalorado, el guardián de Escorpio les había dado la espalda._

_—Kardia, ven. Vamos a terminar la partida —dijo Dégel sin levantar la voz._

_Kardia abandonó la biblioteca no sin antes aclarar que el _go_ era un juego estúpido para gente aburrida que no tenía algo mejor que hacer que encerrarse por horas en las mejores horas de la tarde._

En ese entonces les habían quedado pocas ganas de seguir jugando, pero con el correr el tiempo volvieron a encontrarse. Kardia tenía prohibido acercarse a más de un templo de distancia.

De pronto, Asmita reconoció inesperadamente su derrota. Había sido una buena batalla.

—Uff, abandono. Eres genial, Dégel —reconoció el santo con una inclinación de cabeza. El otro caballero devolvió el saludo y con un ademán invitó a Defteros a ocupar el lugar de Asmita. A éste no lo entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero de todas maneras se sentó frente al tablero en cuanto se retiró el caballero de Virgo. Con un movimiento decidido tomó una piedra blanca y la estampó en el mismísimo centro de la cuadrícula.

—10-10. Así no vas a ganar nunca, Defteros —dijo Dégel tranquilamente.

—Ya juega. El _tenten_ es el mejor lugar del tablero, no me importa lo que digas.

—Es un lugar aislado con cero relevancia al inicio de la partida. Lo único que haces es desperdiciar una jugada.

—También te saca de tus casillas, eso cuenta a mi favor, ¿no? —insistió Defteros con un brillo divertido y rebelde en los ojos.

—Para nada. De hecho... —empezó a decir Dégel, pero no acabó la frase. Un largo gruñido escapó del estómago de su contrincante, lo suficientemente sonoro para oírse en todo el cuarto—. Dioses, ¿te salteaste la cena?

El aludido balbuceó una repuesta incoherente, avergonzado. En parte se había olvidado. En parte no había querido llegar más tarde.

—Iré a traerte algo, me lo hubieras dicho —refunfuñó el acuariano y se puso de pie grácilmente para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Defteros y Asmita se quedaron solos. Durante la pequeña discusión, el joven rubio se había alejado hasta una ventana. Tras sobreponerse a lo incómodo del momento, el primero abandonó su lugar en la alfombra y caminó hacia él. El santo de Virgo tenía el rostro vuelto hacia el atardecer; no veía la explosión de color en el cielo pero aspiraba el perfume de abril, sentía en los párpados el calor del sol poniente. Sus manos acariciaban, pensativas, el lomo de un grueso volumen entre las hileras de libros que se apiñaban en la estanterías. Defteros se le acercó hasta percibir un levísimo temblor en su cosmos.

—Elije cualquier libro. Yo lo leeré para ti.

Asmita se volvió hacia su voz. Había en su manera de moverse un algo de nostalgia que nunca lo abandonaba por completo.

—Defteros es demasiado agresivo, por eso no se adapta del todo al g_o_ —se oyó desde las cercanías la ausente reflexión del acuariano—. El juego se trata de buscar el equilibrio.

—Tiene razón —susurró Asmita.

—Así que tú tampoco apruebas mi estrategia —protestó Defteros.

Una sonrisa leve volvió a endulzar el gesto del guardián de Virgo. Dedos suaves exploraron el perfil del otro joven, se posaron en sus labios.

—Las piedras blancas y negras representan dos energías en eterna oposición, y el tablero es el universo en sí. Cada intersección se corresponde con otra, en perfecta simetría —explicó Asmita—. El centro del universo, el centro del tablero, es el punto que, a diferencia de los demás, no posee un igual. Es _único_.

Defteros asintió, los ojos oscuros perdidos entre el mundo invisible que soñaba el caballero y el aquí y ahora. La salvaje cabellera ondulada le daba un aspecto inciertamente sugestivo.

—Y si las dos energías, los dos oponentes, se encuentran en perfecta igualdad de fuerzas —continuó el virginiano—, recae sobre ese punto la total responsabilidad de decidir un ganador, porque es el único que no puede ser equilibrado.

»Dégel dice que al principio esa piedra no tiene importancia. Pero yo creo que, al final, es fundamental. Se podría decir que, al final, el color de esa piedra decide el color del universo.

A Defteros le pesaban los párpados. Lo invadió una sensación de infinita tibieza mientras tanteaba con la lengua la gentileza de esos dedos que se negaban a abandonarlo. Y la sensación solo se hizo más intensa al encuentro, fugaz pero profundo, de labios igualmente tiernos. Dóciles.

Entonces, como si hubiera sido convocado por la mención de su nombre, el caballero de Acuario reapareció en la habitación. Traía consigo algunos refrigerios y un cuenco lleno de té humeante para los tres.

La improvisada cena fue dispuesta en la alfombra y poco después los jóvenes retomaron la conversación, recostados despreocupadamente cada uno en su lugar favorito. El _goban_ aguardaba, paciente, la continuación del duelo. Eran distintos, pero la primavera era la misma. Verde, infinita.

Tal vez, la última.


End file.
